Uma pedra no sapato
by CatchingStar
Summary: Os csis vão para uma conferencia em Sao Francisco e lá Sara conhece uma pessoa muito legal. Como Grissom irá reagir? GSR! Espero que gostem
1. Chapter 1

**UMA PEDRA NO SAPATO**

Grissom estava sentado com os pés sobre a mesa quando uma jovem o encontrou e lhe entregou a correspondência. Ele olhou para ela, abriu um sorriso, porém não disse nada ou sequer se mexeu. Ela sorriu e foi embora.

Dentre os envelopes, haviam duas contas para pagar (condomínio e eletricidade) e um envelope azul escuro. Ele colocou os óculos e abriu cuidadosamente o envelope escuro:

_Boa Tarde. _

_Nós, investigadores criminais de São Francisco, convidamos a todos os demais investigadores do país, a comparecer em um mega encontro que ocorrerá no ultimo final de semana do mês de maio, em São Francisco. A apresentação será na sexta-feira a noite._

_Neste encontro, serão abordados temas relacionados a técnicas de investigação; ética no trabalho; discussões sobre as novas tecnologias que estão surgindo como suporte para nossas investigações; dentre outras temas. Sem contar é claro, com um grande coquetel, que será oferecido pelo Hotel onde estão instalados. _

_Todos os convidados poderão ficar hospedados no Hotel. O valor da diária será reduzido pela metade para aqueles que apresentarem credenciais de chefe e supervisores de suas unidades._

_Espero que toda a sua equipe possa comparecer._

_Pedimos, por gentileza, que forneça o nome e número de identificação dos seus investigadores para que possamos saber o número de pessoas presentes e, após duas semanas, enviar para seu local de trabalho um certificado de comparecimento. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Chefe do laboratório criminal de São Francisco_

Grissom apoiou os óculos sobre a mesa e sorriu com ar de satisfação – estar junto com pessoas altamente capacitadas, com os melhores csi's do país, ia ser uma experiência bastante enriquecedora.

"Eu vou" disse ele.

Saiu da sala contente. Foi atrás de seus subordinados e pediu que eles se reunissem, naquele instante, pois precisava fazer um aviso e queria fazê-lo de uma única vez. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram para a sala de reunião.

"O que é?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Só um segundo" pediu grissom enquanto greg e nick ainda não haviam chegado.

Assim que eles adentraram na sala ele disse:

"recebemos um convite para uma conferencia em São Francisco."

"Poxa, que legal!" Comentou Catherine

"Vai ser legal uma mudança de ares... Estamos precisando". Falou Greg.

"Conhecer pessoas novas, comer bem, sair à noite..." falou Nick.

"Isso não vai ser fim de semana de passeio!" Falou grissom sério. "Vamos ter muito que fazer. Teremos que cumprir os horários da conferência."

"Do que se trata?" Perguntou Sara.

"Diversos assuntos relacionados a nossa área. Os csi's de são Francisco estão convidando a todos os csi's do país".

"Uau. Vai ser algo grande!" Comentou warrick.

"Sim, e nós todos vamos."

"A diária vai estar paga?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Não".

"Quando vai ser?" Indagou sara.

"26, 27 e 28 de maio. Precisamos enviar uma lista confirmando nossa presença" falou grissom. "Junto com o convite veio às informações sobre hotel e onde serão feitas as discussões. Pode acontecer de vocês terem que dividir quartos".

"Você terá um quarto só para você?" Perguntou Nick.

"Sim. Afinal, vamos com sete pessoas".

"Ah! Esta bem" Comentou nick cabisbaixo.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Perguntou sara.

"Acho que não".

Aquela noticia não a agradou tanto quanto aos demais csi's e por isso, foi a primeira a se retirar da sala. Os demais continuaram conversando.

Sara cresceu e viveu grande parte da sua vida em São Francisco e algumas memórias ela preferia deixar para trás. Sua mãe matara seu pai, sua adolescência não foi nada fácil, e alguns lugares e pessoas traziam lembranças desagradáveis. Mas, ela sabia que não poderia dizer simplesmente "vão vocês". Tinha que ser profissional!

Durante o resto do dia, os csi's trabalharam feito loucos. Dois grandes casos tiveram que ser resolvidos rapidamente: a morte de um vereador e de um policial. Os jornais especulavam aos montes sobre o motivo dos assassinatos, mas os csi's não podiam se deixar influenciar. Eles tinham que ser bastante ágeis, fugir da imprensa e ser bastante objetivos e eficientes.

Os dias foram se passando e não se falou mais dessa conferência, até sexta feira, quando eles iriam embarcar para São Francisco. Eles chegaram no laboratório pouco antes da hora do almoço. Estavam excitados, falando sem parar. Deixaram tudo organizado para esses dois dias longe e depois foram em dois carros até o aeroporto. Catherine, Nick e Warrick se divertiam bastante, conversavam sem parar - riam a toa. Sara por outro lado, estava muda, apenas olhava pela janela do avião.

De vez em quando, Grissom olhava para trás para ver como estavam os outros. E não deixou de notar, certa hora, o olhar triste de Sara. Assim que Greg, que estava sentado ao lado da jovem se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, grissom foi ate ela.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou ele.

"Oh, ola. Sim, esta tudo bem".

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim".

"Você não disse nada desde ontem. O pessoal está todo contente e você apenas olhando pela janela."

"Agradeço pela preocupação. Mas está tudo bem".

"Disponha".

Ele sorriu e depois se retirou. Sara sorri timidamente.

Ao chegar, eles rapidamente pegam um táxi, e se dirigem ate o Prescott Hotel. A fila de táxis na porta do hotel deixou todos surpresos. Havia mais de cinco carros!

"Aparentemente não fomos os primeiros a chegar" comentou Catherine. "E parece que Sara e eu, teremos mais sorte do que vocês, rapazes". Brincou ela. (A maioria das pessoas que desciam dos carros eram homens).

Eles pegaram rapidamente as malas do porta-malas e atravessaram a rua.

Na recepção do hotel, eles deram seus nomes e números de identidade e a moça, depois de checar a lista, lhes forneceu as chaves dos respectivos quartos: Catherine, Sara, Warrick e Nick, ficariam no quarto andar enquanto Greg, Brass e Grissom ficaram no quinto. Os mais novos do grupo pareciam ter chegado no lugar dos seus sonhos e olhavam em volta, como se nunca tivesse visto nada igual. (foi um tanto exagerada a reação deles).

A abertura da conferência ocorreria após o jantar, então eles tiveram tempo para descansar um pouco e começara a relacionar com outras pessoas. Catherine e Sara desfizeram suas malas - era costume da maioria das mulheres colocar suas roupas no armário, mesmo que fossem ficar apenas duas noites, como era o caso – e depois Catherine aproveitou para tomar um banho relaxante. Os rapazes deixaram as suas malas nos quartos e descerem para o bar. Grissom percorria todo os cômodos olhando atentamente às caras das pessoas que estavam por lá, mas sem conversar.

Às sete horas e trinta minutos, todos se encontraram no restaurante e fizeram seus pedidos.

"Oi Sara!" disse uma moça vindo de trás.

"Ola. Tudo bem?"

"Sim, é bom te ver de novo. Você sumiu".

"Eu fui trabalhar em Vegas".

"Ah, que legal!"

Sara apresentou todos a jovem, uma moça com quem trabalhara no passado.

"Depois precisamos conversar em particular. Tenho que contar o que mudou no laboratório desde que você saiu." – disse a moça

"Esta bem" comentou sara, só para agradar. No fundo ela não queria conversar, pois nunca foram realmente amigas.

"Você deve conhecer bastante gente aqui, não é?"Perguntou Catherine.

"Sim. Mas já faz seis anos desde que sai daqui, não sei se todos continuaram. Depois eu posso apresentá-los."

"isso seria ótimo!" Disse Grissom satisfeito. "E quanto aquele homem que era seu chefe na época...? Não foi este que nos enviou o convite".

"Ele se aposentou. Dois anos depois que eu sai."

"Ah é! Que pena! Ele era muito inteligente" comentou ele.

"Tenho certeza que ele deve aparecer por aqui" falou Sara.

O jantar foi gostoso. A comida estava deliciosa e o vinho bastante saboroso.

Às nove, um rapaz apareceu no restaurante para avisar que o inicio da conferência seria dentro de quinze minutos. Para eles, isso não seria um problema, pois todos já haviam terminado de comer, incluindo a sobremesa.

"Com licença" pediu um outro rapaz aparecendo ao lado da mesa "Eu gostaria de tirar uma foto de vocês, se não for problema... é só para registro".

Sara, que estava meio de lado para o rapaz, virou-se e ficou parada olhando para o jovem. Ele era muito bonito! Ela abriu um sorriso tímido que chamou a atenção dele, pois ele sorriu retribuindo.

"Vocês são de onde?" Perguntou o rapaz.

"Las Vegas" respondeu Catherine.

"Eu ouvi muito sobre o laboratório de vocês" respondeu o fotografo, não tirando os olhos de sara. "A foto não vai demorar nada. Obrigado".

"Acho que é melhor irmos, já vai começar" falou Brass.

Eles concordaram e se dirigiram para o respectivo saguão. O rapaz acompanhou a jovem com o olhar e Sara, antes de virar para o saguão, ainda olhou para trás para ver se ele estava por lá. Ele estava!

Na porta da sala, eles foram avisados de que seus nomes haviam sido colocados espalhados pelas mesas, de forma a haver uma primeira interação entre os investigadores. Em seguida, eles receberam o numero respectivo de suas mesas.

"Se tivéssemos que procurar por todas as mesas ia ser muito chato" Comentou Nick. Catherine e Greg riram.

A moça, Grissom e Greg estariam na mesma mesa, assim como nick e brass. Só Sara e warrick que estavam sozinhos.

Sara pediu licença àqueles que estavam em sua mesa e sentou-se.

Um dos lugares ainda estava vago, mas de quem seria?!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

um homem subiu no palanque para falar.

"Bem vindo investigadores(as), chefes, assistentes, e demais participantes. É um prazer receber a todos. A idéia desta conferência foi de unir todos aqueles que trabalham de forma bastante cansativa - uma onda de risos tomou conta do lugar - e eficiente, para resolver os casos que ocorrem no país e em suas respectivas cidades." Falou o homem. "Espero que possamos trocar, não só informações, como também experiências. Nós, organizadores deste evento, ficamos contentes por receber esse número grande de investigadores. Porém acredito que muitos não se conhecem, então, eu pedirei, encarecidamente, que os respectivos chefes venha ate a frente e falem de onde são e quem são os membros de suas equipes. Não acho que vá ser muito demorado" brincou.

Um por um, eles foram até o palco e falaram no microfone. No total eram cinco grandes laboratórios em todo o estado. Assim que era anunciado o nome de um membro, da unidade que falava, a pessoa se levantava de suas mesas e todos olhavam para ela.

"Desculpe o atraso" disse o fotografo ao sentar-se ao lado de Sara. "Olá, de novo".

Sara ficou parada, sem saber o que dizer. Naquele momento, Grissom anunciou o seu nome no microfone, porem Sara estava admirando o rapaz e nem sequer ouviu.

"Eu acho que é sua vez" disse ele.

Ela, encabulada, se levantou rapidamente.

"Como sabia que era eu?" Perguntou ela ao sentar-se.

"Sabendo!" respondeu ele. (sara levantou a sobrancelha) "A verdade é que ele já apresentou a sua outra colega. Muito prazer. Juan Lopez"

"Igualmente. Você esta cuidando sozinho da parte de fotografia?"

"Não. Estamos em três."

"Entendo".

"Acho que não conseguiria dar conta de tudo sozinho"

"É, eu acho que não!" disse sara se achando bastante tola por ter perguntado.

O mesmo homem que começou falando, voltou ao palco, e falou por mais alguns minutos. Explicou o programa dos dois dias seguintes e depois propôs um jogo para os convidados. Um pequeno quiz, onde cada mesa prepararia cinco perguntas e as demais teriam que tentar responder, antes das outras. (perguntas de assuntos gerais)

O jogo até que foi interessante. Grissom estava totalmente atento às perguntas e, por algumas vezes, foi o primeiro a responder. Mas a sua atenção mudou de foco, quando notou Sara conversando e rindo com o tal fotografo.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Nada. Eu só estava olhando em volta" respondeu grissom.

Ele tentou voltar sua atenção ao palco, porém não conseguiu.

O que eles estariam falando? Porque Sara estava rindo sem parar? E porque o rapaz pegou na mão dela? – Essas, e muitas outras perguntas tomaram conta de sua mente - Será que já se conheciam, por isso essa intimidade toda?

Fazia tempo que ele não a via rindo daquela forma. E isso chamou bastante a sua atenção. _"para quem não estava contente em vir, até que o humor dela mudou rapidinho_" pensou.

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar por volta das onze horas. Parte de sua equipe também já havia se retirado. Só ficaram Brass, Sara e ele.

"Muito interessante não acha?" Perguntou o policial

"O que?!" Perguntou grissom surpreso.

"Eu disse que foi muito interessante..."

"Ah sim, foi".

"esta pensando no que?"

"Não sei".

Sara e fotografo passaram por eles. Sara desejou boa noite aos rapazes e continuou andando com o fotógrafo. "_Ela nem sequer ficou me encarando, como sempre faz_!" Pensou grissom.

"É por isso que esta assim?" Perguntou o amigo.

"Por isso o que?"

"Está com ciúmes?!"

"De sara?! Não. Porque eu ficaria?!"

"Você é que me diz... se não me engano você disse para ela ter uma vida fora do laboratório..."

"_Sim, comigo"_

"É melhor nos irmos dormir" falou grissom desconversando.

"Esta bem. Como quiser."

Grissom entrou no quarto, trancou a porta e sentou-se sobre a cama. Não estava com sono, mas queria poder ficar sozinho.

Sara sorriu e entrou no quarto. Catherine já estava deitada na cama, lendo um de seus livros que trouxera, quando ela entrou.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou a companheira.

"Sim. Achei que já estaria dormindo" respondeu Sara.

"Eu preferi esperar por você. Amanhã a palestra começa cedo?" Indagou Catherine.

"Na verdade não sei".

"O homem que falou no palanque, chegou a comentar, mas eu me esqueci".

"Eu acho que nem reparei" comentou Sara.

Para que a moça não fizesse mais perguntas, Sara foi tomar um banho relaxante antes de deitar. Catherine achou estranho ela não saber responder, imaginara que Sara iria ficar bastante atenta a tudo que ocorreria por lá.

Sara deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Enquanto relaxava, seus pensamentos foram para Juan. Ele era bastante atraente, não tinha como negar. Simpático, educado, uma pessoa que deixava o outro bastante confortável em sua presença. "Seria interessante se acontecesse algo com ele" pensou ela. "Grissom não me dá bola mesmo!".

Grissom... Esse era um cara complicado! Sempre muito acanhado. Não gostava de conversar muito sobre a vida (só sobre o trabalho). Às vezes parecia que ele a notava, sorria e a acompanhava com o olhar; porém em outros momentos parecia que se ela estava perto dele, ou não, não fazia diferença. Amava-o, mas nunca fora correspondida.

"Já está na hora dela mudar um pouco de foco!" Disse ela.

Sara saiu do banho, colocou seu pijama de flanela e se acomodou na cama. Dormiu rapidamente. Para quem tinha dificuldade de dormir, naquela noite foi bem diferente.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Quando abriu os olhos eram oito e meia. Um filete de luz entrava pela janela do quarto. Ela se levantou calmamente, para não acordar Catherine, que parecia estar tendo um sonho muito bom, estava sorrindo.

No elevador, ela encontrou com Grissom.

"Olá Sara!" disse ele. "Parece que dormiu bem".

"sim, muito bem e você?"

"também".

"Sabe se os demais já acordaram?" Perguntou Sara.

"Na verdade não. Você vai tomar café agora?"

"Pensei que iríamos comer com todos".

"Bom, não combinamos nada".

"Ah sei. Então acho que vou".

"Você me faria companhia?" Questionou ele.

Antes que ela respondesse, a porta do elevador se abriu e eles deram de cara com Juan.

"Bom dia!" disse o rapaz sorridente.

"Olá Juan. Como está?"

"Bem. Indo tomar café?"

"Sim, eu estava".

"Comigo!" Disse grissom.

"Eu não disse isso!" Retrucou sara, olhando grissom com desaprovação.

"Entendo. Bom, então a gente se vê depois" falou o fotografo.

"Espere Juan!"

"_Como assim ela foi atrás dele?!_"

Teria sido melhor se grissom não tivesse falado nada, pois Sara, além de não ter conseguido falar com Juan, ainda o fuzilou quando seus olhares se cruzaram no corredor. Para ela, aquilo foi o fim! A sua vontade de tomar café, depois dessa, foi para o ralo.

A primeira palestra, às dez da manhã, foi sobre a ética no trabalho. Duas pessoas foram convidadas para falar: o atual chefe do laboratório de São Francisco e um antigo csi: um dos mais importantes investigadores da cidade. O que fora chefe de Sara. Pelo visto ela estava certa sobre ele aparecer.

Toda a equipe de grissom sentou-se no meio do anfiteatro. Sara fez questão de sentar na poltrona mais longe possível dele. Catherine achou aquilo um tanto estranho, porém não conseguiu perguntar nada, pois o palestrante começou a falar.

Foi bastante interessante! Todos ficaram atentos aos palestrantes.

"Sara!" Gritou grissom, quando as pessoas começaram a se dispersar e ir tomar um rápido café.

Ela parou e ele correu até ela.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Sara.

"Sinto muito por hoje de manhã".

"Você conseguiu me deixar bastante embaraçada, para não dizer outra coisa".

"Eu sei. Desculpe".

"Porque você fez aquilo?!"

"Eu..".

"_ótimo! Nem mesmo um argumento bom, ele tem!"_

Sara saiu andando e nem sequer olhou para trás. Pelo menos ele havia pedido desculpas. Se é que isso ia diminuir a raiva que a jovem estava sentindo.

Grissom ficou cabisbaixo. Percebeu que aquela atitude afastou a jovem, quando ele na verdade queria o contrário.

"tem um minuto?" Perguntou ela ao se aproximar de Juan. "Desculpe pelo incidente hoje de manhã".

"Esta tudo bem. Eu queria realmente lhe falar. Vou ficar bastante atarefado, da hora do almoço até o jantar, mas eu gostaria de passar um tempo com você hoje. Aceitaria sair comigo esta noite?"

"Esta combinado". Respondeu ela.

"Fico contente! Agora, se me der licença..." Juan desapareceu pelo corredor e a jovem voltou para a segunda parte da palestra sobre ética.

Na hora do almoço, ela e seus companheiros foram comer em um restaurante fora do hotel. Com eles foram mais dois investigadores, que haviam feito "amizades" com Nick e Warrick, ambos de Nova York – Stela e Danny.

"Que legal que finalmente pudemos conhecer vocês" falou Stela.

"É um prazer para nós também" falou Catherine. "Nossos laboratórios às vezes se conversam, mas nunca foi possível conhecê-los pessoalmente".

"Que bom que todos pudemos vir a conferência" falou Danny. "Até agora estou gostando bastante".

"é, nós também" falou nick.

"O chefe de vocês não quis vir almoçar também?"

"Na verdade..." começou Stela

"Na verdade, não perguntamos" contou Danny. "Comentamos com outros colegas aonde íamos, e eles ficaram de avisar Mac".

"Entendo" respondeu grissom, um pouco desapontado.

"Como foram seus últimos casos?" Perguntou Sara, bastante interessada.

Danny contou, sem muitos detalhes, quais os últimos casos em que trabalharam: um suicídio e um assassinato.

Depois Nick e Sara contaram sobre o assassinato de um policial e um que envolvia um casal, lutando pelo divórcio. Um caso um tanto bizarro: a mulher matou o marido e depois morreu, por um mordida de cachorro.

"Bom, eles não tiveram muita sorte" comentou Danny.

"Fui bastante surpreendente" falou Sara.

"Em Nova York, as vezes temos casos bizarros também" disse Stela.

"Nesse nosso ramo sempre tem algo estranho!" Falou Warrick.

"É isso que faz a coisa tão interessante" comentou grissom.

Os csi's concordaram.

No final da tarde, mais uma vez, estavam todos sentados no anfiteatro onde seriam apresentado slides com fotos das novas tecnologias, e em seguida eles debateriam sobre as formas de conduzir uma investigação. Técnicas de como agir com as vitimas e conduzir os casos. Na verdade, muito das coisas que eles falariam ou falaram, a maioria dos investigadores já estava ciente, mas a conferência serviria para uma troca de experiências.

Tirando talvez os chefes da unidades, os demais acabariam aprendendo coisas, eventualmente – nenhum conhecimento deve ser desprezado. Ainda mais, quando há uma certa afinidade com o assunto.

Juan estava de um lado para o outro do anfiteatro, tentando tirar as melhores fotos, com os melhores ângulos. Seu outro companheiro, Mark, fazia o mesmo. O terceiro fotógrafo estava focalizando mais os palestrantes. Em muitos momentos, Juan passava ao lado de Sara e sorria. A moça retribuía, timidamente. Certo momento, ele deixou cair um pequeno pedaço de papel, ao lado da cadeira onde a jovem estava. (sara ocupava uma cadeira lateral, bem próxima ao corredor). A jovem pegou e quando foi devolver, o rapaz já estava longe. Ela abriu e leu:

"_Nosso encontro ainda está de pé? Realmente gostaria jantar com você! Se não tiver problema, sorria e passe a mão sobre seus lindos cabelos." _

Sara achou engraçado o bilhete, eles pareciam dois adolescentes. Ela olhou para frente e esperou que ele olhasse para ela. Ele piscou ao perceber o sinal. Grissom, que havia se dispersado por alguns segundos, notou Juan sorrindo e piscando, e logo olhou para Sara - ela estava vermelha, sorrindo contente - Ele definitivamente não gostou! "Porque isso tudo esta me incomodando tanto?" Perguntou-se "Sara, porque você esta interessada nesse rapaz?! Ele parece tão... sem sal, comparado a mim!". Depois que ele pensou isso, ficou abismado... Estava com ciúmes. Um ciúme mais claro que a água!

No jantar, os csi's se dispersaram. Nick e greg sentaram com os colegas de Nova York. Catherine, Brass e Grissom ficaram juntos conversando. Warrick conheceu uma moça muito simpática e trocava idéias com ela e Sara, foi uma das ultimas a aparecer no restaurante (se pensarmos nos subordinados de Grissom), e avistou Juan no canto direito do salão. Quando ela chegou à mesa, ele sorriu, se levantou e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

"Você está muito bonita" disse ele.

"Obrigada. Conseguiu fazer tudo?"

"Sim. Ainda bem. Seu chefe disse que tudo bem você jantar comigo?"

"Ele não tem nada a ver com isso".

"Esta bem. Não precisava ficar alterada!"

"Desculpe".

"Sem problema" Riu ele. "Você vai ficar aqui só até amanha, não é?"

"Sim. Parto no final da tarde".

"Que pena".

"Você mora aqui, estou certa?" Perguntou Sara Juan acenou. "Conhece outros locais?"

"Como fotógrafo, já fui chamado para ir a vários lugares, cobrir conferências como esta, além de outros eventos. Fui até a Florida, Nova York, México, Boston, e outros."

"eu acho que para você seria bastante interessante ir para las Vegas. Têm ótimos lugares para fotografar, pessoas de todos os tipos..."

"Está me fazendo um convite?" Perguntou ele. Sara ficou encabulada. "Você fica muito bonita quando faz essa cara".

"obrigada!"

"Eu não sei como está solteira" Sara sorriu timidamente. "Não encontrou aquele que mexesse de verdade, não é?"

"É, quase isso" confessou ela.

"Estou na mesma situação! Ah, me desculpe, gostaria de pedir algo para beber, ou comer? Fui falando e nem sequer me dei conta de que não tínhamos pedido..."

"Eu vou querer uma soda".

"Não bebe álcool?"

"Sim. Mas tento me controlar"

" Por favor, me acompanhe com um vinho, só está noite..." Juan faz uma cara meiga e a jovem cede. Ele chama o garçom e faz o pedido.

Na outra mesa, Brass e Catherine estavam conversando sobre filhos. Ambos tinham uma menina, mas a de Catherine era ainda criança, 12 anos. A dele já tinha 19. Aquela, realmente, não era uma conversa que agradava Grissom. Ele nunca pensara em ser pai. Quase chegou a ser, mas...

"Acho que vou buscar uma sobremesa" disse ele se levantando. "Gostariam que eu trouxesse algo?"

"Eu estou bem" respondeu Brass.

"Depois vou escolher" falou Catherine.

Ele foi ate a mesa dos doces, escolheu um pequeno pavê de chocolate e quando estava retornando a mesa, notou uma moça, bastante elegante, no fundo. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele percebesse quem era: "_Sara!"_ Nossa, como ele se corroeu naquele momento, vendo-a linda com outro. Não se conteve e foi até a moça.

"Olá" disse ele.

"oi Gris! Tudo bem?" Perguntou a moça.

"Sim. Fiquei me perguntando porque você não foi jantar com a gente, e bom... agora deu para perceber porquê".

"Não precisamos fazer tudo juntos, não é?"

"Eu acho que não!"

Os três ficaram em silêncio.

Os dois homens se encaravam. Dava pra perceber que os dois homens não se gostavam nem um pouco.

"Jantaram bem?" Perguntou grissom quebrando o silêncio.

"Sim" respondeu Juan. "A comida estava ótima e a companhia ainda mais".

Sara ficou encabulada.

"E você?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim. Se possível, eu gostaria de falar com você depois"

"Está bem".

"Acho que você vai ter que esperar até amanhã" falou Juan. "Nós vamos sair esta noite."

"Porque você disso isso?!" Sussurrou ela.

"Que problema há dele saber?" Perguntou ele em voz normal. "Ele é só seu chefe".

"Eu sou mais do que isso, não é?" falou grissom olhando para ela.

"Do que ele está falando?" Questionou Juan preocupado.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. Aquela situação já estava saindo de controle. O sangue da jovem estava começando a ferver e era bom as "duas crianças" (quer dizer os dois homens) pararem de falar antes que ela ficasse ainda mais nervosa.

"Porque você não vai comer a sua sobremesa, gris, e você Juan, vai pegar uma torta de maça para mim, hein?!"

Grissom voltou, desgostoso à sua mesa, enquanto Juan ia até a mesa de doces pegar a torta para sua acompanhante.

"_isso é inacreditável!_"Exclamou ela, ao se ver sozinha.

O hotel havia contratado uma pequena banda para tocar no salão naquela noite e alegrar os convidados. Em certo momento, alguém anunciou no microfone, que a pista de dança está liberada, e que os presentes poderão testar seus dotes de Fred Astaire ou, simplesmente, namorar.

"Dança comigo?" perguntou Grissom

"Está falando sério?!" questionou Sara.

"Dance comigo, por favor..." repetiu ele.

"Esta bem!" respondeu ela, já esquecida em parte, da grosseria dele para com Juan. Não acreditava que ia dançar com grissom; aliás, nem imaginava que ele soubesse dançar. Foi o pensamento unânime dos seus subordinados, quando o viram na pista de dança. Um calafrio passou pela espinha dos CSIs, ante o fiasco iminente do chefe.

Grissom não teria se aventurado, se pensasse melhor, pois a última vez que dançara fora em sua formatura, há muitos anos atrás...

Juan voltou à sua mesa com o pratinho na mão e sem parceira: dessa vez, Grissom fora mais rápido.

A música que o DJ escolhera, para tocar primeiro era Immortality, que Sara adorava, na voz de Celine Dion. Grissom segurou a parceira com delicadeza, mas a conduziu com firmeza de quem sabe para onde vai. Sara estava nas nuvens com esse Grissom leve e ao mesmo tempo, decidido. Era inebriante aquela euforia sentida por ela, com a proximidade do corpo dele. Quem poderia calcular que ele apresentaria uma leveza indisfarçável!

Sara custava a crer que aquele homem corpulento e desajeitado, a envolvesse em seus braços, com tanta suavidade...

Ele provavelmente perdeu a cabeça ao fazer tudo isso, mas foi bom. Assim foram dançando, absortos um no outro, até a música morrer de vez. Ele devolveu-a ao seu lugar e agradeceu a dança beijando-lhe à mão. Feito isso, voltou à sua mesa onde uma Catherine indagou:

"Onde diabos, você aprendeu a dançar desse jeito? Aliás, nem pensava que você soubesse dançar".

Ele não respondeu.

"Onde estava?" Perguntou Juan ao vê-la de volta a mesa. Ele havia ido procurá-la e já estava quase desistindo, quando chegou novamente à mesa.

Sara ficou desconcertada.

"Eu fui até o banheiro. Desculpa a demora"

"Por um momento achei que você tinha ido embora, por causa do que aconteceu..."

"A pesar de não ter gostado nada de você e grissom ficaram se encarando, não ia simplesmente levantar e ir embora. A propósito, porque vocês fizeram essa cena toda?"

"Bom, ele sempre atrapalha. Parece que te persegue".

"Você está esta com ciúmes?"

"Ambos estão".

"Seria muito melhor se vocês tirassem satisfações um com o outro, em um momento que eu não estivesse presente, porque assistir isso é patético!"

"Está bem" disse ele "Não vamos falar mais disso. Gostaria de ir dar um passeio?"

"Acho que prefiro ficar no hotel mesmo".

"E o que gostaria de fazer?"

"Ainda não sei".

Juan a olhava bem no fundo dos seus olhos. Estava querendo beijar-la ha um certo tempo, principalmente quando ela chegou para o jantar, mas não conseguiu. Ele tentou então, investir naquele momento. Sara foi pega de surpresa, até porque sua mente não estava mais em Juan. Voltara-se a grissom.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ele.

"Não acho que é uma boa idéia. Desculpe" falou ela sem graça.

"Mas você irá embora amanhã..."

"Sinto muito" falou ela. " Vejo você amanhã."

Sara se levantou e saiu do restaurante. Juan ainda ficou sentado por alguns minutos para digerir o fora que havia levado - Ela parecia ter mostrado que queria, mas parece que ele se enganara. Ela era tão bonita, tão simpática, os dois haviam se dado tão bem... "_Porque ela não quis?"_.

Ela destrancou a porta do quarto, entrou e encostou-se à porta, como se não tivesse forças para andar, ou mesmo para acreditar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Catherine, para sua alegria, ainda não tinha voltado ao quarto. Ela foi até a cama e se jogou em cima - dançara com o homem da sua vida, de rostinho colado! - Aquilo era inacreditável! E que perfume delicioso ele usava... que leveza... que sorriso...

"Porque você fez isso grissom!?" Questionou ela. "Eu, tentando te esquecer, e você me apronta mais essa!"

Naquela noite Sara dormira muito pouco, pois sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Ela levantou, em definitivo, as seis da manhã. Se vestiu rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Quando abriu a porta, encontrou no chão um buquê de flores. Ela pegou, cheirou-as e leu: "você foi uma parceira e tanto ontem". Não havia assinatura. Sendo flores, ela pensou que fosse de Juan, mas por outro lado, alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que não era.

Ela colocou num vaso que havia sobre a pia do banheiro e foi tomar café. Sorria, feito criança.

"Bom dia Sara" disse Nick, se aproximando.

"Olá. Acordou cedo hoje!"

"Muita claridade no meu quarto... Eu vi você dançando com grissom ontem. Não sabia que ele tinha esse dom"

"Nem eu".

"bom, a verdade é que a gente sabe muito pouco dele..."

"bem reservado..."

"Às vezes, penso que deve ser muito difícil para uma moça, ter paciência para aturar esse coração fechado a "quatro-chaves"".

"Vai ver ela gosta do mistério!"

"Você ainda está apaixonada por ele?"

"Eu o admiro, isso é fato! Ele tem uma inteligência acima do normal".

"hum. Entendo. Você tem companhia para o café?!" Perguntou o csi.

"Não. Podemos comer juntos".

Catherine, Warrick e Greg se juntaram a eles depois.

"sabem quando vamos embora?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Acho que vai ter uma palestra final agora de manhã e pronto, voltamos essa tarde. Uma pena realmente!" falou nick.

"O que vocês acharam de ontem?" Perguntou Warrick.

"Eu gostei bastante" respondeu Sara.

"Foi mesmo muito boa!" concordou Greg.

"Eu achei muito interessante, quando ele explicou sobre esse novo dispositivo utilizado para teste de dna" falou warrick. "Um dispositivo que elimina por completo a necessidade de análise laboratorial, uma extração do DNA obtida na cena do crime e com resultado imediato. Isso será revolucionário!"

"Revolucionário, sem dúvida, mas Greg terá que achar outra utilidade no laboratório" falou Catherine em tom de brincadeira.

"Talvez assim eu possa trabalhar mais em campo, finalmente!" comentou o rapaz.

"Porque você não pede isso a grissom?" Perguntou Nick.

"Até parece que ele aceitar só porque eu pedi!' comentou greg decepcionado.

"pelo menos já tentou?" perguntou Warrick. Greg acenou negativamente;

"por falar em grissom, alguém o viu?" Questionou Catherine.

"Eu não!' Responde sara rapidamente, para não se comprometer depois.

"Acho que você não precisa se preocupar mais, Cath" falou warrick.

"não estou preocupada..."

"Digo isso, pois ele está vindo aí" Completou o csi.

"Bom dia pessoal" falou grissom.

"Acordou agora?!" Perguntou Catherine com tom de reprovação.

"Não. A verdade é que eu quase não dormi. Fiquei pensando em várias coisas..." (ele olhou para Sara, que fingiu aos outros que não viu).

"porque não senta com a gente?" Falou warrick.

"Agora não, obrigado. Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa importante antes".

"Hum... O que você esta escondendo?" Indagou Catherine.

Grissom não respondeu, apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas e os deixou na mesa. Realmente sabia mais do que os outros.

Junto com aquela carta-convite, veio a informação de que um, dos vários laboratórios de investigação do país, seria premiado no final daquela conferência, pelo trabalho bem feito que vem desenvolvendo. Ele desconfiou que era seu laboratório o vencedor, mas só teve certeza quando foi chamado, depois da música, pelo organizador do evento para uma conversa em particular.

Quando saiu do restaurante, o chefe do laboratório em São Francisco o encontrou no corredor, e pediu se poderia lhe trocar algumas palavras. Grissom disse que sim com um aceno e o seguiu. Ele explicou que a reunião final seria por volta das onze horas, e não das dez, como nos dias anteriores, e que eles falariam sobre coisas mil e depois o chefe da policial de são Francisco iria entregar o prêmio.

"Está certo" falou grissom.

"Sua unidade já foi avisada?" Perguntou o chefe.

"Acredite! Você não vai querer deixá-los super empolgados antes da hora".

"certo"

Se tinha alguém que conseguia, em diferentes momentos e situações, ficar em silêncio, não revelar nada, esse alguém era Grissom! Ficava calado até demais e isso incomodava principalmente a Sara.

Ele deixou a sala e foi se preparar para a palestra. Tomou um banho gostoso, colocou a melhor roupa que levara, arrumou a gravata borboleta, passou perfume e pronto. Estava lindo.

Alguém havia chamado o elevador no quarto andar, no momento em que grissom estava nele. Ficou ansioso pensando que era Sara. Mas, infelizmente não era. O casal entrou no elevador e a porta estava quase se fechando, quando grissom, num pulo, segurou a porta e saiu. Olhou para o casal, que estranhou a reação e pediu desculpas. Ele foi andando até o quarto onde as meninas estavam e parou.

"_Será que ela esta aí?"_ Pensou ele. "_Será que Catherine também vai estar? O que eu estou fazendo?!"_

No instante seguinte, para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu.

"Oh. Olá Grissom. O que faz na porta?" Perguntou Sara.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Será que posso entrar por um minuto?"

"Sim".

"Catherine esta aí?" Perguntou ele preocupado.

"Não. Ela desceu há pouco".

"bom! "Disse ele sorrindo e entrando no quarto. (sara ficou contente em ouvir aquelas palavras).

"Sobre o que quer falar?"

"Nós vamos receber um prêmio, no final da conferencia."

"Prêmio?!" (definitivamente não era aquilo que ela queria ouvir). "Mas porque?"

"Pelo trabalho bem feito"

"Entendo".

"Isso não te deixa contente? Um prêmio, sem dúvida, merecido".

"Sim. Isso é realmente ótimo!" Disse ela sorrindo, finalmente.

"Gostaria que você fosse buscar o prêmio comigo. Mas se não quiser... não tem problema".

"Eu ficaria lisonjeada. Mas você não acha que os demais vão querer ir também?"

"Eu quero estar lá com você".

"Está bem..."

Se ela estava chateada por ele ter vindo falar do prêmio e não sobre a dança, agora estava feliz. Subir ao palco, ao seu lado, vestindo um lindo vestido que trouxera (elegante, porem não de gala), na frente de todo mundo... Aquilo não era algo simples.

"Então, acho melhor eu me arrumar" disse ela, quebrando o silêncio que se formara.

"Certo" respondeu ele. (grissom continuou parado, olhando-a).

"Seria pedir demais para que você...bom..." (ela apontou para a porta).

"Eu encontro você depois."

Ele abriu a porta e estava saindo, porém não conseguiu deixar de olhar e sorrir para a jovem. Sara sorriu e ele se foi.

Ela achou graça daquela situação, um tanto embaraçosa. "_Ele realmente ia ficar parado, esperando!_" Sara foi até o armário e tirou o mais belo vestido. Colocou sobre a cama, tomou um banho rápido e se aprontou.

Catherine entrou no quarto e estranhou o vestido sobre a cama. Ao ver a companheira sair do banheiro, ela indagou:

"Porque você o trouxe!?"

"Antes trazer algo elegante, do que depois descobrir que você precisava de algo desse tipo".

'Tem razão. Mas, com quem vai sair? Com o fotografo?"

'Eu ia usa-lo ontem, mas acabou não dando. Então, já que as coisas por aqui estão no fim, acredito que as pessoas estarão mais arrumadas. E sabe-se lá o que o organizador preparou".

Aquela ultima frase deixou Catherine pensativa. Sara colocou o vestido e voltou para o banheiro.

"_se ela vai mais elegante. Eu também vou_" Catherine abriu o armário e escolheu um traje bonito. Como uma pessoa vaidosa, não poderia deixar sara usar uma roupa elegante, sem estar "a altura".

As duas desceram juntas. No caminho encontram Mac, o chefe da equipe de Nova York; Danny, um dos subordinados e um outro csi. Catherine ficou conversando com eles, enquanto Sara procurava por Grissom. Avistou-o no final do corredor, recostado próximo a porta que ficava no final da sala.

"Com licença" pediu a jovem indo em direção a ele.

Assim que ela se afastou, Danny comentou:

"Esta muito bonita sua companheira de trabalho".

"Não entendi o motivo, mas, de fato, não posso negar que ela esta bem vestida".

"Espero não tê-lo feito esperar demais" disse Sara ao se aproximar. Grissom estava meio distraído e nem ouviu a jovem, porem quando a olhou, ficou espantado. A mediu dos pés a cabeça, completamente maravilhado.

"Que bom que chegou!" disse ele.

"_podia me elogiar, o que acha?!_" pensou ela em silencio.

"Sara... você está linda" disse ele, fazendo ficar vermelha.

O organizador se aproximou, pediu que eles se sentassem na fileira da frente, próximo a escada lateral do palanque. Grissom acenou concordando e fez sinal para a jovem entrar na frente.

Greg, Nick e Brass estavam sentados no meio do salão e viram o momento em que os dois entraram no salão. Os três se entreolharam surpresos.

"O que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou Nick olhando para os companheiros.

"Eu não sei" respondeu Brass.

"Eu nunca a vi usar uma roupa, além de calça jeans" comentou Greg.

"Vocês estavam esperando o que?!" disse brass " que ela aparecesse no trabalho usando roupa de gala?"

"Não, mas..."

"Alguma vez vocês foram na casa dela, ou saíram com ela fora do trabalho, para saber se ela só tem calça jeans no guarda-roupa?!"

Nick e Greg se entreolharam. A pesar de ter sido ríspido demais no modo que falou, Brass tinha razão. Eles ficaram em silêncio. Warrick e Catherine se juntaram a eles, assim que o organizador subiu para falar no microfone.

"Olá a todos" começou ele. "É uma pena, que esta palestra será a ultima da conferência. Acredito que haveria diversos assuntos, outros, para serem tratados, mas o nosso tempo é curto. Além do mais, muitos deixaram seus laboratórios para vir, e como todos bem sabem, não há hora certa para um crime acontecer. Espero que haja outros encontros como este!"

(algumas pessoas riram)

"Bom, eu proporia um jogo final, mas acho que ninguém estaria realmente interessado, então vamos direto ao assunto".

Ele retomou alguns dos assuntos abordados nas palestras anteriores, discursou sobre o papel do investigador na sociedade, sobre o quão era bom fazer parte de uma equipe que trabalhava em algo tão sério. E terminou dizendo:

"Muitos são os laboratórios deste país. Mas, segundo uma serie de pesquisas, e dado ao alto número de casos resolvidos em tão pouco tempo, os chefes dos departamentos de investigação, em reunião com os chefes da casa branca, decidiram oferecer um prêmio ao melhor laboratório de todos".

Os principais chefes que ocupavam toda a primeira fila, se entreolharam. Sara olhou para Grissom e sorriu. Ela estava nervosa. Ao contrario dele, que parecia calmo como sempre, pelo menos por fora.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg e até mesmo Brass, ficaram muito surpresos quando ouviram que a sua unidade havia sido a vencedora. Grissom subiu ao palco de mãos dadas com Sara, o que deixou Catherine e Nick incomodados. "_Eu deveria estar lá em cima!"_ comentou ela. Nick achou o cúmulo eles não estarem lá em cima, todos deveriam ter ido! Grissom fez um rápido discurso de agradecimento e os dois desceram do palanque.

"Obrigado a todos por terem vindo" disse o organizador. "Espero que tenham apreciado. Os certificados serão enviados para seus respectivos laboratórios, dentro de quinze dias".

"Parabéns" disse Mac cumprimentando Grissom. "Um prêmio, sem duvida, merecido".

"Obrigado".

"Espero encontra-lo novamente".

"Seria muito bom trabalhar junto com você" falou Sara, toda sorridente. Mac sorriu e foi ao encontro de Danny e Stela.

"Isso é ótimo!" falou Brass ao se aproximar.

"Realmente impressionante" comentou Warrick.

"Porque não disse nada?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Você sabia desde o começo?" Perguntou Greg a Sara.

"Não. Conversamos esta manhã"

"E ele sabia?"

"Desde ontem..."

"Vocês deveria ter nos contado" comentou Nick a ela.

Sara riu sem graça.

"Temos que comemorar" falou Warrick. "Porque não vamos almoçar, antes de voltarmos para Vegas?"

"Essa é uma boa idéia". falou Catherine.

Grissom sorriu. Sara viu Juan passando pelo corredor e resolveu ir falar com ele.

"Ola" disse ela.

"Oi Sara. Parabéns pelo prêmio".

"O laboratório todo mereceu".

"Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir" disse ele. "Preciso correr com o fechamento do evento."

"Ah, esta bem" disse ela desapontada. "Acho que é melhor eu me despedir agora".

"Pensei que vocês fossem embora à noite".

"Grissom preferiu que voltássemos no final da tarde".

"Entendo".

"Foi um prazer conhecê-lo".

"Igualmente".

Sara viu o rapaz de afastar e, de certa forma, ficou triste por não ter correspondido como deveria, aos gestos dele.

"Você não vem, sara?" Perguntou Nick.

A jovem abriu um sorriso e os seguiu.

Depois do maravilhoso banquete de comemoração e do brinde pelo trabalho bem feito, eles voltaram para o hotel, arrumaram suas malas e foram para o aeroporto.

Sara sentou próximo a janela e ficou observando a paisagem. Até que a visita a São Francisco não tinha sido tão ruim quanto ela pensava. O passado, naqueles dias, não a assombraram, ao contrario, a viagem abriu algumas portas, principalmente com Grissom.

Imersa em profundos pensamentos, o tempo passou, e ela nem percebeu. Brass dormiu pesadamente, em sua poltrona. Ao lado, Grissom lia, com toda atenção, um livro sobre investigação forense. Os demais entraram num bate papo animado, sobre quem conheceram, sobre as palestras enfim, cada qual ficou livre, para fazer o que mais lhe apetecia, portanto, estavam satisfeitos.

Desembarcando em Las Vegas, Grissom informou-os de que, na próxima semana o turno, seria noturno; agradeceu a todos, a presença e, por fim, dispensou oficialmente o time. Cada qual foi para sua casa, retomar sua vida e seus problemas, no caso de Sara, insônia e solidão.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Na noite seguinte, assim que chegou ao escritório, a recepcionista informou a Grissom, que ele tinha 2 homens, esperando-lhe em sua sala.

Grissom dirigiu-se para lá e teve a desagradável surpresa de, reconhecer Juan, ao lado de um desconhecido.Não querendo transparecer o desgosto no olhar, disfarçou e pediu que sentassem.

"Sr. Grissom, não é?" abriu-se Juan, num amplo sorriso.

"Por favor, apenas Grissom!"

"Está bem, então! Grissom, antes de mais nada, quero lhe apresentar o repórter Dean Shoedrer" disse apontando para o companheiro, um sujeito entre 35-40 anos, rosto comum e, vestido muito informalmente, de camisão estampado e calça clara.

"_Alguém deveria avisar esse sujeito, que não estamos na Flórida_!", pensou, mas só mastigou uma expressão que dizia "Muito prazer!", ou algo parecido.

"Estamos aqui por causa do prêmio" continuou Juan.

"Sim?" Grissom remexeu-se na cadeira. Sem dúvida, Juan o incomodava.

"Vamos fazer uma reportagem, dizendo, e mostrando fotos, da Instalação de Criminalística e Perícia de Las Vegas, além de fotos e entrevistas com você, e sua equipe".

"Por mim, tudo bem, desde que não interfira no trabalho investigativo deles".

"Oh, pode deixar" falou Dean, "incomodaremos, o mínimo possível!"

"Devemos permanecer em Las Vegas, por esta semana, temos passagem de volta no sábado!" informou Juan.

Juan olhava em volta, à procura de Sara. Não agüentou muito e perguntou do paradeiro da jovem e ouviu essa resposta "atravessada", de Grissom:

"Deve estar chegando. Mas não se esqueça, Juan, que aqui é um ambiente de trabalho!" Pegando de uma papelada, de cima da sua mesa, inventou que estava atarefado, e quase enxotou, os 2, de sua sala.

Juan começou a expor um cronograma de trabalho, mas quando deu por si, já estava do lado de fora da sala de Grissom. Sujeitinho pretensioso esse Grissom!Sempre surgindo do nada, sempre intrometido. Sempre mal- humorado,sempre fazendo citações. Positivamente, Juan não gostava do outro. E, não entendia porque Sara e os demais, tinham tanta consideração, por ele.

Nesse momento, os CSIs iam chegando. Ao se dirigirem à sala de Grissom, paravam para dar 2 palavrinhas com o fotógrafo. Para eles, Juan estava associado a São Francisco, falta de regras, novos amigos...

Sara deixou-se ficar por último, a propósito: queria conversar um pouco com ele... Assim que se viu à sós, com Juan, perguntou-lhe sobre o quê fazia em Vegas, se estava acomodado em algum lugar, se já tinha contatado Grissom. O moço respondia a todas as perguntas sorridente, sinceramente contente, por vê-la. Ao fim de tudo, pediu:

"Sara, posso ter o seu número de telefone? Vou estar aqui, amanhã, mas caso a gente não se encontre ou eu tenha de deixar algum recado, posso te achar".

"De fato. O turno da noite costuma ter um horário amalucado: às vezes ficamos de manhã, processando evidências; às vezes, vamos para casa e, voltamos à tarde para visitar a família da vítima, ou ir atrás de um suspeito; às vezes temos o dia todo de folga, depende.." explicou ela, escrevendo o número, num papelucho, que achou na bolsa.

Teriam conversado mais, porém nesse momento Grissom apareceu na porta, com uns papéis na mão, e uma enorme impaciência na voz, chamando por Sara, que apressadamente, se despediu e entrou na sala.

"_A voz do dono."_ pensou Juan, pondo o papel no bolso. Avistou Dean, conversando com a recepcionista, agarrou-o pelo braço e, foram procurar o hotel, pois Juan queria muito tomar um banho

Passava de meia-noite. Juan não estava conseguindo dormir. Primeiro, acendeu o pequeno abajur para ver as horas. Depois, completamente desperto, sentou-se, na cama, pensou em Sara e sorriu. Ela era mesmo, uma mulher muito bonita e lhe dava bola, então resolveu aproveitar o seu tempo, em Vegas, para investir nisso. Se não desse em nada, ao menos teria suportado o tempo, de forma agradável e inteligente. Ligou o rádio, para passar o tempo, e, distraidamente, sintonizou, uma estação local, O que lhe chamou a atenção, foi o fato do programa atender pedidos dos ouvintes, que dedicavam músicas a seus afetos.

Juan, sabendo que Sara era uma sentimental, achou que marcaria pontos com ela se lhe dedicasse uma melodia e assim fez. Esperou o locutor repetir o telefone, ligou, pediu algumas informações,pegou uma água do frigobar e voltou pra cama. Aquela movimentação, devolvera-lhe o sono. Apagou o abajur, satisfeito, consigo mesmo e se perguntando o que ela vira em Grissom, afinal?

"_O que ela vira em Juan, afinal?_", se perguntava Grissom, em meio a uma poça de sangue. Estava em meio à uma investigação, mas não parava de pensar em Sara e naquele Juan, que parecia que viera de San Francisco, pra lhe atazanar! O que ele tinha, além do porte atlético, do belo sorriso e da boa pinta? Como Sara, trocava o que eles tinham, por um fotógrafo qualquer? E, o que eles tinham, afinal? Nada! Um enorme nada! Grissom sentia-se miserável.

O que ele lhe oferecera, esses anos todos? Quantas conversas francas tiveram? Quantas carícias trocaram? É, Grissom não podia negar as evidências: a resposta a qualquer pergunta era sempre zero! Ele, por inúmeras razões, não reunira coragem pra declarar-se a ela, agora colhia as amargas conseqüências!Se não fosse Juan, seria outro qualquer: uma mulher assim bonita, inteligente e...

"Grissom! Grissom!" berrava Catherine, embora estivesse e poucos metros dele. Com a câmera numa das mãos, ela trazia uma expressão desolada e desesperada.

"Que foi?" tornou ele, como saindo de um torpor.

"Está dormindo? Por pouco, não pisou na poça, e espalhou o sangue, por aí" respondeu Catherine, visivelmente, aflita.

Ele olhou para o chão e desviou.

Devia ser por volta de 17 horas, quando Sara recebeu um telefonema de Juan. Ainda pingava, da ducha, que acabara de tomar. Enrolada na toalha, sentia-se refrescada e revigorada, para mais uma jornada dura de trabalho. No dia anterior, dera sorte: foi um caso relativamente simples: atropelamento e fuga. Catherine fotografara as marcas de pneus; ela achara vestígios de tinta de automóvel nas roupas da vítima. Isso foi suficiente, para hoje descobrirem o carro e o motorista fujão!

Só não entendia porque Grissom tinha ido junto. Era um caso pequeno e relativamente fácil! Definitivamente não era caso pra três! Não conseguia lembrar o que ele tinha feito.

Grissom entrou no quarto, pouco depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido Nenhum dos 2, falou sobre a música, ficaram falando sobre o crime.

"Cath pegou o depoimento do marido. Parece que deitaram às 22h, apareceu um ladrão, e a Sra. Roberts reagiu e acabou sendo sufocada, com aquele travesseiro ali" apontou Grissom, para a cabeceira da cama.

"Bem, o quarto está uma bagunça, não precisa ser nenhum Dr. Robbins, pra ver as petéquias nos olhos e saber que ela morreu, sufocada. E, como você pode ver, houve luta" completou Sara."De qualquer maneira, ela tinha pele sob as unhas, logo, logo, teremos o DNA do agressor".

"Cath achou que o marido, pode estar sendo verdadeiro".

"Ummm! Se ela acha isso, deve ser verdade. Ela entende de homens!"

"O que eu não consigo entender, é como o marido deixa a mulher se expor assim, e não reage".

"Ora, Grissom, ser covarde não é crime" respondeu Sara, com conhecimento de causa, afinal, vivia perto de um, há 6 anos.

No caminho de volta, embora na direção, Grissom trancou-se num imenso mutismo: estava ocupado, com seus pensamentos, enquanto as 2 moças ao seu lado, tagarelavam com gosto, sobre um assunto fútil da moda, que não lhe era pertinente.

Sara parecia tão durona, e nos seus braços, no entanto a sentira tremer, e não era de frio! Olhou para ela, embevecido, uma ponta de excitação percorria-lhe o corpo. "Ah, Sara!" Deu um suspiro profundo e, desviou o olhar da rua, um minuto, para contemplá-la. Foi o suficiente, para um carro, vindo não se sabe de onde, quase o abalroasse. Foi necessária muita perícia para se desviar.

"O que há com você? Quase pisou numa poça de sangue e nos mata!" disse uma Catherine, quase histérica!

Grissom parou o caro, para verificar se as moças estavam bem. Tirando o susto da derrapada, estava tudo bem.

Sara olhou pra ele assustada, mas quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ela sentiu uma imensa paz e uma enorme confiança! Ela então se sentiu tranqüila! Sabia, ou melhor, sentia, que podia confiar sua vida a esse homem.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou ele, só para confirmar.

"Sim" respondeu Catherine. "Ainda bem".

"Sara?!"

'Estou bem. Obrigada".

Ele sorriu e voltou a dirigir.

Chegando ao laboratório, tomaram rumos diferentes: Catherine foi tratar da revelação das fotos; Sara foi processar o DNA encontrado; e Grisson, esbarrou em Warrick, no corredor:

"Era você mesmo, quem eu queria ver." disse, agarrando-o pelo braço e,empurrando-o para sua sala.

"Ei, onde é o incêndio?" Perguntou Warrick, divertido.

"Os superiores, vão dar uma festa beneficente, no domingo, e me deixaram encarregado da parte musical. Mas acho que você pode me ajudar com isso"

"Ok, o que esta pensando?"

"Conhece alguém com boa voz, e que de preferência possa cantar Celine Dion?"

"Eu tenho uma amiga, Selma Lee. Ela canta afinadinho e gosta da Celine. Inclusive, sabe o repertório dela, de cor".

"Ótimo! Traga-a na 5ª, e então veremos. Agora, quanto ao cachê..."

"não se preocupe com isso. No momento ela é amadora e não cobra nada. Quando tiver um nome aí, veremos" falou Warrick, contente.

Grissom, se deu por satisfeito, por mais um assunto resolvido. Quanto à mentira, depois diria a Warrick, que a festa tinha sido cancelada. Isso! O cancelamento, pura e simples, seria uma boa solução: evitaria explicações embaraçosas! Ficou um tanto assustado, com tanta frieza. Não era santo, e pela natureza do seu trabalho, já mentira outras vezes, mas não tão depressa, nem com tamanha desfaçatez!

"Ah, deixa eu te avisar, antes que me esqueça, o Dean vai entrevistar você, Sara e a Cath, amanhã. Hoje foi a minha vez, do Nick e do Greg".

"E, como foi?" perguntou Grissom, com indisfarçável curiosidade.

"Bem! Ele nos perguntou sobre o serviço, sobre o prêmio, essas coisas" disse Warrick "e, enquanto isso, o Juan ia fotografando".

Entregou o bloco para Grissom, se despediu e foi para casa. O chefe, assim que se viu sozinho, começou a cantarolar a letra, do bloco, e deu-se por vencido: de fato, a música era um pouco alta, pra ele. Ainda bem, que tinha arranjado tudo com Warrick. Agora, tinha de dar tratos á bola, para pensar onde e quando, seria bom, Selma Lee poder cantar para Sara.

Quando deixou o laboratório, o sol já ia alto. Parou numa loja de discos, a caminho de casa, e saiu de lá, com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

À noite, assim que chegou ao laboratório, foi entrevistado por Dean que lhe fez perguntas gerais: sobre o departamento, sua relação com os subordinados, como se sentira ao ganhar o prêmio, como era trabalhar em conjunto com a polícia de Las Vegas, coisas assim.

Enquanto isso, Juan espocava seus flashes, esperando pegar um melhor ângulo ou expressão. Se bem, que isso seria uma árdua batalha, pois Grissom estava guardado, num muro de impassibilidade, difícil de se penetrar! Anos de treinamento o conduziram a isso e não se abriria pra um fotógrafo, qualquer.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Depois de Grissom, foi a vez de Sara e, assim que ela terminou, Juan lhe fez um convite:

"Aceita ir a um pic-nic comigo, quinta-feira?"

"Não vou a um pic-nic há tanto tempo..." respondeu Sara, achando a idéia muito original. Ainda perguntou a Juan do que ele gostava, em termos de comida.

"Tenho idéia de alugar umas bicicletas, pra gente aproveitar o dia, que tal?"

'Ótima idéia! Faz tempo que eu não ando de bicicleta também!" observou ela, entusiasmada, com o programa, diferente.

Ao sair da sala, encontrou Grissom à porta, esperando por ela, com uma certa impaciência, na voz:

"Sara, precisamos ver o caso dos Roberts!"

"Está bem!" Murmurou ela, pensando em quanto, Grissom estava estranho. E o pior é que parecia que tinha algo contra ela! Enquanto o seguia até sua sala, quebrava a cabeça pensando o que teria feito de errado!

Chegando lá, ele deixou-a entrar primeiro e, logo a seguir colocou uma pasta em suas mãos. Antes que ela folheasse, ele adiantou:

"É do caso Roberts. Cath me disse que verificou o ferimento na cabeça do marido e, não é uma coronhada, como ele falou".

"Bem que eu estava achando estranho!"

"O quê?' perguntou Grissom, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Se o ladrão tinha uma arma, por que sufocar a Sra. Roberts, com o travesseiro? Não faz sentido!"

"Precisamente!" exclamou, quase feliz, Grissom

"E segundo a autópsia a causa mortis foi mesmo sufocamento". disse Sara, olhando para a pasta, em suas mãos.

Grissom olhou bem pra ela e, sentiu novamente, uma onda misto de ternura e excitação invadi-lo. Tratou de aquietar-se e informou que Cath fora de novo até a residência dos Roberts ver se achava o objeto que causara o ferimento no Sr. Roberts. Sara que ficasse a postos, para fazer uma análise, assim que chegasse. Ela concordou e nem tiveram tempo de dizer mais nada e, Juan, entrava, intempestivamente, na sala.

"Ainda bem, que estão aqui! Catherine acabou de chegar e, os outros vão sair. É a hora adequada, pra você tirar uma foto com sua equipe, não Grissom?"

Grissom, sem perceber, empertigou-se todo e respondeu ao fotógrafo, que eles já estavam indo. Juan saiu na frente e, logo depois, foram os dois. A fim de quebrar o gelo glacial que se formou, Sara abriu a boca e falou do pic- nic. Do lugar, dia e hora. Ela falou até das bicicletas! Sentiu-se um pouco tola, porque falava tão entusiasticamente sobre o assunto e, só conseguira do homem que caminhava a seu lado, no corredor, um ar indiferente. "_Ah, Grissom! Como eu queria ir com você, ao pic-nic",_ pensou ela, dando um profundo suspiro.

Grissom, ao seu lado, só tinha o exterior indiferente, pois por dentro fervia: de raiva, medo, frustração... sentimentos contraditórios que se entrechocavam dentro dele, e o deixavam com aquela sensação de estar perdido, no escuro! Ele ao ouvi-la falar, sentia a sua mulher (assim ele via Sara), cair nos braços de um idiota qualquer (assim ele via Juan).

À tarde de quinta-feira estava uma típica tarde de primavera: uma temperatura agradável, canteiros repletos de flores, pássaros cantando nas árvores e, um vento tépido batendo no rosto feliz de Sara, embaraçando-lhe os cabelos e fazendo-lhe voltar à uma despreocupada e distante infância, Antes que a tragédia, tomasse conta da sua vida! Pedalando, despreocupada, ao lado de Juan, ela sentia-se menina, novamente!

Esquecera-se como era bom andar de bicicleta numa tarde como aquela e num lugar como aquele! Devia fazer isso mais vezes, pois ela sentia-se muito bem! Juan, por sua vez, também se sentia satisfeito, ao observar o contentamento da jovem, traduzido num amplo sorriso que iluminava seu rosto. Depois de algum tempo, resolveram parar num lugar, que Juan achou ideal. Sara desceu da bicicleta, tirou uma toalha estampada de dentro da cesta de vime que trouxera consigo e, estendeu-a na grama.

"Pronto! Pode tomar seu lugar." disse ela, apontando onde Juan, devia se sentar. Ao passar por ela, Juan tentou beijá-la novamente e outra vez Sara parou como em São Francisco.

Sara assumiu uma expressão, que podia significar qualquer coisa, mas resolveu não explicar nada. Gostava de Juan como amigo, uma boa companhia para eventos, mas não se sentia inclinada a fazer joguinhos românticos com o rapaz.

Enquanto isso, para esquecer a frustração, Juan mordia, furiosamente, um sanduíche de atum. Sara percebeu a tensão no ar e, o que ela queria não conseguiu: um bom momento fora perdido.

Embora Juan o detestasse, ficou feliz por ver alguém para quebrar aquele opressivo silêncio, que se instalara entre ele e Sara. Embora estranhasse a presença de Grissom ali, respirou aliviado. Sara estava desconcertada com isso e também não se lembrava de já ter ouvido falar que Grissom andasse de bicicleta!

Alheio a qualquer embaraço ou surpresa que pudesse causar, Grissom saltou da bicicleta, sentindo um incômodo pela bermuda cáqui que estava usando e a qual, não estava acostumado. A vendedora do magazine lhe assegurara que aquela seria a roupa adequada, mas pela falta de costume, não estava muito confortável não. E que calor!

"Olá, Grissom! O que faz por aqui?" perguntou Juan, o mais amistosamente, possível.

"Venho aqui sempre que possível, andar de bicicleta, para me exercitar" mentiu Grissom, deslavadamente.

Sara, que segurava a garrafa térmica, com o chá gelado, parou com a garrafa no ar, e uma expressão engraçada no rosto, de quem duvidava da veracidade dessas palavras. Quem conhecesse um pouco Grissom, acharia difícil crer que ele se exercitasse de alguma forma. Em todo o caso ofereceu chá gelado aos dois homens.

Juan recusou, mas Grissom, mentalmente pensou: "_Oh, Deus, sim!_", e fisicamente, apenas balançou a cabeça. Pegou o copo de plástico e serviu-o, de uma talagada. Juan e Sara entreolharam-se atônitos. Sara perguntou se ele aceitava mais um pouco e, ele respondeu sim, apressadamente, como se não houvesse amanhã e, tomou igualmente rápido. Sara pensou em pôr para si, mas desistiu. Ofereceu uma terceira vez, a que Grissom, teria dito:

"Não. Obrigado! Já estou satisfeito!"

"Tem certeza?" insistiu Sara, segurando a garrafa no ar.

"Sim, vou logo embora, pois ainda vou tomar uma ducha e, chegar antes do expediente para resolver uns assuntos..."

"O caso Roberts ?" perguntou Sara, pois isto lhe dizia respeito.

"Também". sentenciou ele.

"Aquela estatueta que Cath trouxe, que ao passar Luminol mostrou sangue, confere como sendo o que lhe atingiu; e o sangue, era dele mesmo".

"Obrigado, Sara! É mais uma peça do quebra-cabeça que estou montando".

"Trabalho interessante este!" Disse Juan, só para ouvir sua voz.

"Interessante?" repetiu Grissom, com a sobrancelha erguida.

'Na verdade ele não quis dizer nada, não é, Juan?" intrometeu-se Sara, que não era amiga de discussões estéreis.

"Bom, já vou indo, que já está ficando tarde.."

"Não quer um sanduíche?" ofereceu Sara, tentando fazê-lo ficar mais um pouco.

Grissom agradeceu, mas recusou. Depois de constatar que eles não estavam, aos beijos e abraços, só queria mesmo, devolver a maldita bicicleta, e tomar uma boa chuveirada.

"Nos também vamos, daqui a pouco. De fato, a hora passa..." começou a dizer Sara, mas não concluiu, porque Grissom havia montado na bicicleta, e já ia longe.

Sara ficou pensativa. Já o tinha visto em muitas situações difíceis antes, mas nunca vira nele, uma gota de suor. Isso era estranho até para Grissom concluiu sacudindo a cabeça. Foi um gesto involuntário, mas tão faceiro, que Juan sorriu e voltou a olhar com ternura, para ela.

Estava entretido em seus pensamentos, em sua sala, quando Warrick chega com Selma Lee. O ligar das luzes, perturba sua visão por instantes,e Warrick diz, sorridente:

"Ei, Gris, parece morcego! Eu trouxe Selma Lee, como prometi e, uma pessoa que vi lá fora, que pode nos ajudar a avaliar."

"Humm! Eu estava..." e não completou a frase, pois sua vista, se acomodara e o vulto que vira entrar, não era outra, senão Sara.

Ficou sem jeito, porque não queria mentir para ela, além do que, a idéia da serenata, ficara arruinada. Mas controlou-se para não mostrar seu descontentamento. Apresentou-se a Selma Lee, cumprimentou os demais, e, colocou a fita no ponto.

Selma Lee, se preparou e, a um sinal seu, Grissom pôs a fita, a tocar.

Já na introdução, Sara reconhecera a música. Sentira o rosto afoguear-se e as pernas muito bem, do calor daquele corpo, daqueles braços delicados, da condução firme.

Selma Lee começou a cantar:

So this is who I am,  
And this is all I know,  
And I must choose to live,  
For all that I can give,  
The spark that makes the flower grow

And I will stand for my dream if I can,  
Symbol of my faith in who I am,  
But you are my only,  
And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,  
I won't let my heart control my head,  
But you are my only

Quando ela cantou essa frase, uma Sara, desmoronada e supervermelha olhou para Grissom, e os olhos deles se imantaram, as lembranças de tudo que não foi, ficou presente, e o fogo daquela paixão contida, incendiou suas almas, não com um fogo destruidor, mas sim, purificador.

A cada frase musical, Grissom ia conversando mentalmente, com ela. Tudo que não ousava dizer em voz alta, dizia em pensamento. "_Me faça só seu, Sara, para que eu me sinta sempre seguro. Nós nunca diremos adeus, Sara, pois nossa história não terá fim. Lembro-me de tudo o que não foi, porque são nossas lembranças, Sara, e mesmo que me mostrem como um covarde, não quero esquecê-las. Sim, que minha cabeça venha antes do coração, Sara, mas não deixe o cérebro matar os sentimentos. Te amo, Sara!"_

Sara parecia chumbada ao chão. Não conseguia se mexer do lugar. Gritava mentalmente para ele "_Pare de me olhar assim. Ou eu desmorono aqui mesmo, sem me importar que alguém veja. Pare de me torturar assim. Te amo, Grissom!_".

Felizmente para Sara, a música estava no fim, assim como o transe hipnótico, em que ela e Grissom, pareciam ter sido aprisionados. Selma Lee, cantava as últimas palavras, com emoção:

With all my love for you  
And what else we may do  
We don't say, goodbye

"Muito bom! Muito bom!" dizia Warirck, aplaudindo a amiga entusiasmado.

Grissom e Sara, mais discretos, parabenizaram a cantora e ele disse que tudo ok, ela cantar no domingo. Ele manteria contato, por intermédio de Warrick, que muito gentil disse a Grissom que ia levar a amiga até seu carro e logo estaria de volta. Este concordou com um gesto de cabeça enquanto Catherine chegava:

"Boa noite, gente!"

"Nossa, isso aqui está concorrido esta noite!" falou Grissom, cumprimentando a parceira, com um aceno de cabeça. "Que bom que está aqui Cath, assim faz companhia a Sara. Fiquem as duas, volto rapidinho, pra gente fechar o caso Roberts" e saiu, meio que capengando, este não era um bom termo para definir aquele andar estranho de Grissom, pelo corredor!

"Gente, o que é isso? Grissom está aprendendo a andar à cavalo?" perguntou Catherine à Sara.

Sara lembrou imediatamente da bicicleta, mas sabendo que a parceira era 'boca mole', fez de conta, que não sabia de nada.

Grissom começara a sentir as pernas doerem, após o banho. Na verdade, sentia mais nas pernas, mas lhe doía o corpo todo como se tivesse levado uma surra! Isso o punha mais mal-humorado que de costume. Pior para o Greg, que resolveu fazer uma gracinha sobre o jeito estranho do chefe andar e teve que engolir uma resposta "enviesada", do glacial Grissom, que gostava de pôr as pessoas nos devidos lugares.

Ele distribuiu as tarefas entre os CSIs e voltou a sua sala, onde as 2, o aguardavam.

"Sobre o caso Roberts, devo dizer, que está concluído. Parece que o marido confessou hoje à tarde para o Brass".

"Marido!?..." falou Sara atônita. "Mas ela tinha pele de alguém identificado como Tony Adler, sob as unhas".

"De fato" explicou Grissom, adotando uma postura professoral, que encantava Sara e, aborrecia Catherine. "o Sr. Roberts conheceu o pilantra do Tony, num bar e, cheio da mulher, resolveu contratá-lo para matar a esposa".

"Não era mais fácil se divorciar?" indagou Catherine, sempre muito prática.

"Não pra Sra. Roberts. Apesar das brigas constantes, ela era uma pessoa à antiga. Acreditava no "até que a morte os separe""

"Mas, certamente, não estava pensando numa morte assim" completou Sara

"Ninguém espera ser assassinado, Sara!" acrescentou, Grissom. "Brass também contou que Tony tinha uma enorme lista de transgressões, mas nada parecido com assassinato".

"Parece que naquela noite, depois de mais uma briga, a Sra. Roberts recolheu-se mais cedo ao leito, e o Sr. Roberts ficou no andar de baixo, esperando por Tony. Quando este chegou, ele e o marido subiram as escadas... A Sra. Roberts, acreditando que Tony fosse um ladrão e, tivesse rendido seu marido..."

"Um banana!" Não se conteve, Catherine.

"...lutou bravamente com ele" continuou imperturbável, Grissom, ignorando o destempero da colega. "Acabou sendo morta, daquele jeito, que sabemos. E o marido, pra disfarçar e também pra ter uma justificativa pra polícia, pediu que Tony o acertasse com a estatueta" completou, ele.

"Mas que songamonga" falou Catherine, sem conseguir conter a indignação.

Grissom deliberadamente ignorou-a. Encarou Sara e, citando-a, sentenciou:

"Covardia não é crime, mas tramar a morte da mulher, é..."

Sara percebeu e não arriscou falar mais nada.

Grissom olhou principalmente para Cath, quando falou que as duas deveriam ir ao encontro de Greg numa fábrica de colchões averiguar se ela havia sido consumida por um incêndio criminoso ou não. O caso tinha como agravante, a morte do segurança.

" Entendo!" disse Catherine, segurando a folha de papel com o endereço "se for incêndio criminoso fica caracterizado homicídio."

Grissom balançou a cabeça e ainda lembrou a elas, que o Greg era novato, e que além de ajuda, precisava de supervisão também! Por isso punha fé nas duas.

"Vocês ficam com a diversão... e eu com a papelada" mostrou desolado, a sua mesa atolada de pastas e papéis.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

no dia seguinte, Juan resolveu convidar Sara para almoçar, uma vez que ela ainda se encontrava no trabalho. Era num restaurante perto do serviço, onde os CSIs, costumavam ir, às vezes. Quando convidou Sara, viu que ela aceitou, sem reservas. Não teve tempo de se alegrar e, um Grissom ansioso, saído sabe Deus de onde, se auto- convidou. Sara ainda tinha um relatório a terminar, então pediu aos dois, que fossem na frente, que ela, os encontraria lá.

Grissom e Juan, estavam de cara amarrada, e, como se tivessem combinado, traziam os braços cruzados e, sentaram-se à mesa em direções opostas. Dava pra sentir de longe, que os dois homens não se gostavam, nem um pouco.

Aí, chegou Sara. O semblante de ambos se iluminou, eles saltaram, para lhe puxar a cadeira: Juan teve mais sorte. Grissom, não queria ficar atrás e, falou apenas para sua voz ser ouvida e ele ter a sensação de controlar o ambiente.

"Agora que você chegou, podemos pedir o almoço, não?"

"Como quiser Grissom" respondeu ela, achando estranha aquela pressa toda! Aliás, ele estivera estranho a semana toda! Fazendo coisas diferentes, das habituais. Dizendo coisas longe das rotineiras.

De repente, Sara percebeu a tensão no ar. Esses dois homens estavam lutando por ela! Sim, isso explicaria o comportamento absurdo de Grissom, toda essa semana. Uma parte dela sentiu um entusiasmo juvenil por ser o alvo das atenções de dois homens tão atraentes. A sua outra parte, rebelava-se com o fato de ser disputada como um troféu, uma coisa sem vontade, nem voz; como se ela não pudesse opinar, sobre o próprio destino!

Embora agora, ciente do problema, Sara achou melhor calar-se e, não fazer uma cena num local público, da qual poderia arrepender-se mais tarde. Não faltaria oportunidade, para ela confrontar os dois, depois.

Mesmo assim, após fazer seu pedido ao garçom, trancou-se num mutismo e numa cara amarrada, típicos de sua personalidade.

Aquela mesa do restaurante era, no mínimo, curiosa. Três pessoas adultas, comportando-se como crianças, comendo em silêncio, cada qual imersa em seus pensamentos...

"_fico feliz que acabou_" pensou sara quando eles saíram do restaurante

Naquela mesma tarde, Sara não conseguia se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Fora para casa tentar dormir um pouco e não conseguira. Voltara então ao laboratório, onde deixara coisas pra fazer e, pensou que assim se distrairia. Já processara uma digital, várias vezes, e não conseguia lembrar o resultado! Isso era inaceitável, para uma pessoa inteligente como ela! Resolveu falar com Grissom e decidir essa estranha situação de uma vez por todas!

Grissom, por sua vez se acomodara num sofá pelo escritório mesmo e, não conseguia pregar o olho. Estava muito ansioso pra dormir!

Sara foi até o escritório dele, pediu uma "palavrinha" e entrou.

Grissom trancou a porta e, pediu á Sara que se sentasse. Como ela relutasse, apenas por rebeldia, ele usou de suas prerrogativas de chefe, repetindo o pedido com voz enérgica e cenho franzido como se fosse uma ordem. Aí, consegui ser atendido.

Sara sentou-se e começou a falar:

"Não gosto de ser manipulada, e é o que você e Juan estão fazendo comigo, não é? Além disso, você tem se comportado de uma maneira amalucada esta última semana..."

"Eu tenho agido de forma insana, porque tinha medo de te perder!"

"Como pode ser isso, se foi você que sugeriu que eu devia ter uma vida?"

"Sim. Ele havia sugerido isso."Suspirou pesadamente. Como fazê-la entender que era uma "conversa da boca pra fora".Que na verdade, ele nunca pensou nela "tendo uma vida"... Sem ele?

"Não importa o que venha a acontecer, eu não deixarei o CSI, você não precisa se preocupar!"

"Sara... Não é isso... Como fazê-la perceber que neste momento, ele estava pouco se importando com o CSI..."

"Você descobriu algo terrível, sobre o Juan, certo?"

"Não. Não foi nada parecido" De repente é como se sua confortável cadeira tivesse pregos. Ele se levanta, num salto, vai até ela e se ajoelha.

Como fazê-la ver que tanto faz Juan, Greg ou Hank. Não importa! Sempre será outro ao lado dela! E, para ele, todos serão igualmente insuportáveis!

"Eu já devia ter falado antes, mas tive medo..."

"Medo? De mim?" perguntou, Sara, sinceramente espantada.

"Medo de ser abandonado, medo por ser bem mais velho, medo por ser seu chefe, medo por poder perder a audição em alguns anos, medo de tantas coisas, Sara..."

"Eu não..".

"Shiiii!" fez ele, pondo 2 dedos, sobre seus lábios. E continuou com uma voz baixa e terna "Me perdoe, se a fiz sofrer, Sara. A verdade é... Te amo".

Sara estava aturdida, sonhara tanto com este momento, e agora que ele era real, não sabia como se comportar.

"Grissom, será que dá para você olhar para mim, por um segundo?"

Colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto, puxou-o para si e beijou-lhe. Primeiro, um beijo tímido, quase imperceptível; depois, intenso, vibrante apaixonado. Sara que não esperava, ficou completamente sem fôlego. Grissom, agora beijava seus cabelos, sussurrando baixinho "_oh, Sara, meu amor_!". Sara se arrepiou toda ao ouvir.

"Gris, também te amo...Você nem imagina o quanto! Mas não será melhor deixarmos isso pra outro lugar? Aqui estamos muito expostos!"

"Bobagem, amor, eu tranquei a porta!"

'Humm...Com esses vidros todos, adianta muita coisa!"

Ele então, pôs-se de pé e foi até a porta, para destrancá-la. Virou-se para Sara e falou:

"Ainda temos muito que esclarecer, como ficamos?"

"Vamos jantar, amanhã, lá em casa! Temos muito tempo e sossego pra falar. Eu preparo o jantar, você traz o vinho e lá teremos toda a tranqüilidade e a descrição, que precisamos" sugeriu ela, mais do que depressa.

"Certo. Você tem razão! Vamos fazer isso!" Ele parecia muito satisfeito com o arranjo. Agora, que começara a falar, estava disposto a esvaziar o coração e a mente, para aquela mulher. Sua mulher. Sua Sara. Como isso era doce! Como era um refrigério ao seu coração cansado, após tantos anos de sobressaltos, incertezas e indecisões.

Não conseguia afastar-se dela, nem soltar-lhe a mão.

"Vamos, Gris, comporte-se como um adulto razoável" pediu Sara, tentando puxar o braço. Grissom segurava sua mão, com a suavidade de um apaixonado e uma firmeza, de aço.

Por fim, deixou-a livre. Ela aproveitou para dizer que iria até o hotel, se despedir e falar com Juan. Grissom não gostou muito. Ofereceu-se pra levá-la. Ao que ela protestou, veementemente.

"Não tem cabimento, Grissom!"

"Não quero nem pensar naquele sujeito, perto de você" Grissom fechou a cara e, mantinha-se irredutível.

"Lembre-se: "you are my only"" disse Sara, fazendo alusão à música deles, e beijando-o, com ternura.

Após alguns minutos de difícil negociação, um relutante Grissom soltou-a, afinal e, muito a contragosto, deixou-a ir ter com Juan.

No quarto de hotel, Juan, terminara de arrumar sua mala. Quando ouviu baterem na porta, pensou que fosse Dean. Haviam combinado jantar, e depois ir conhecer algum cassino, em sua última noite em Vegas.

Quando foi abrir a porta viu a última pessoa que ele esperava encontrar:

"Sara! Que surpresa! Esqueci de algum compromisso?" perguntou ele, preocupado em esquecer algo.

Sara tranqüilizou-o: ele não havia se esquecido de nada. É que ela não poderia levá-lo ao aeroporto, no sábado, como tinham combinado!

"Por que, não?"

"Acontece que a situação mudou de ontem pra hoje" começou ela nervosa, torturando as mãos.

"Grissom"falou o rapaz, num estalo. "Bom, se era pra ser segredo, ele é péssimo nisso! O ciúme dele é visto à distância!"

Sara corou. Se Juan soubesse como foi difícil para ela, estar ali, riria mais ainda.

"Até que enfim, ele resolveu se declarar!"

Sara não conseguia perceber o quê era tão divertido, pra Juan, Agora que ela sabia, só conseguia achar tudo muito romântico!

"Juan, por favor! Não conte isso a ninguém: poderia nos prejudicar!" implorou ela aflita, e já arrependida, de ter contado o seu 'grande segredo' a Juan.

Ele vendo-a tão aflita, tratou de tranqüilizá-la, o que fez depois de prometer guardar segredo. Ela e Grissom, não tinham ainda conversado a respeito, mas sem dúvida, manteriam o caso em segredo.

"Farei o que me pede, Sara, mas acho tudo isso muito estúpido! E, os outros CSIs, vai me enganar, dizendo que eles não sabem de nada?"

"Se sabem têm o bom senso de não comentar..."

"Ora, Sara, eles não são tolos! Além do quê, vocês são péssimos pra disfarçar!"

E, como ele percebesse um certo nervosismo em Sara, pelo rumo que a conversa tomou, tratou de acalmá-la, brincando sobre o ciúmes de Grissom, fingindo procurar por ele, embaixo da cama. Só se deu por satisfeito, quando ela riu, relaxada.

No laboratório, Grissom, para um pouco seu trabalho, e pega a fita nas mãos, e fica-a girando como se fosse um brinquedo. Pensa na música e em Sara, em tudo que implicará essa confissão de seus sentimentos por ela. Não se arrepende, pois já se sentia sufocado. Mas sabia e aceitava que muita coisa fosse mudar em sua vida. Estava se deliciando com em surpreender Sara, dançando de novo com ela, depois do jantar, estava até pensando em cantarolar para ela. Afinal, assim tão de perto, não precisaria soltar a voz. E, sua platéia de uma pessoa só, relevaria, qualquer deslize.

Grissom consultou seu relógio de pulso, levantou-se, bruscamente, pensando que Sara estava demorando e, ele não devia ter consentido, que ela fosse ter com Juan.

Quando enfim, Sara apareceu, no corredor, ele voltou a se tranqüilizar. Teria de aprender que tinha de se aquietar: ela sempre voltaria, para ele. Seria difícil, para Grisom, mas ele iria se acostumar.

Foi até sua mesa, pegou as fichas de distribuição de trabalho, e já estava arrumando-as, quando Sara bate na porta de vidro, dá um leve aceno e se dirige para onde estão os demais CSIs. Grissom levantou a cabeça e ao vê-la, deu uma piscadinha marota.

Aparentemente, quando Grissom, apagou a luz de sua sala e, foi distribuir as tarefas, tudo continuava igual. O que ninguém podia ver, era que naquele prédio comum, dois corações seguiam a mesma batida, até que enfim... juntos.

FIM


End file.
